Pourquoi ce Monde ?
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Kenma pense que le Monde fonctionne comme ça, et vu qu'il est différent, il ne voit pas pourquoi il fait aussi partie de cet univers. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre. [KenHina]
**En plein milieu du bac blanc de SVT, PAF ! Une idée à la con. Donc, là voilà :P**

 **Thème : Harmonie**

 **Pairing : Kenma X Hinata**

 **Fandom : Haikyuu!**

 **Date : 05-05**

* * *

Il avait appris il y a quelques années que tout l'univers était en mouvement, et que chaque particule s'harmonisait avec les autres. Le principe était simple : si une particule vibrait plus vite à proximité d'une autre, la première ralentissait et la deuxième accélérait, finissant dans un mouvement harmonieux, et recommençant dès qu'une perturbation dérangeait l'équilibre.

Depuis qu'il avait compris ce principe, Kenma l'avait appliqué au Monde qui l'entourait. Il voyait les personnes et les objets sous cet angle-là, fait de mouvements divergents et d'équilibres ponctuels. Tout vibrait, certaines choses plus intensément que d'autres, et il remarquait souvent de quelle façon tous arrivaient à s'harmoniser entre eux. Deux personnes qui marchaient côte à côte. Le rythme de la musique avec celui qui l'écoutait. La pluie avec ceux qu'elle rencontrait en tombant. L'air mouvementé, la terre grondante, le feu dévorant. Jusqu'aux canapés qui s'affaissaient pour accueillir chaleureusement un occupant. Si Kenma se concentrait, il pouvait presque voir de fins fils de cristal reliant momentanément tout du Monde qui l'entourait. C'était fascinant et terrifiant à la fois.

Lui n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne sentait aucune attache. Cela semblait si naturel aux autres qu'il ne comprenait pas _comment_ il pouvait ne pas le faire. Il se sentait continuellement différent, jamais à sa place, comme s'il était un électron libre à qui _rien_ ne correspondait. Oh bien sûr, de rares moments lui prouvaient le contraire, comme lorsqu'il jouait au volleyball. Mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas et cela restait _temporaire._ Tetsuro aussi était une exception, le _seul_ avec qui il pouvait s'accorder _parfois_. Il voulait se sentir bien avec lui, il voulait qu'ils soient connectés même en dehors du volleyball. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à rester calme plus d'une heure ou deux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, brisant ainsi la paisible et faible harmonie qui s'était créée entre eux. Heureusement, Tetsuro ne lui en voulait jamais. Il semblait comprendre et tolérer la trop grande différence de Kenma. Il avait depuis longtemps perçu le besoin inassouvi du plus jeune d'être _comme tout le monde_ , de ne plus se sentir à l'écart, même s'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait l'aider.

Alors le blond restait souvent à l'écart, avec des jeux vidéo pour le distraire de ce monde trop parfait pour lui. Au moins, là-dedans, il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire _quelque chose_. Augmenter son score, tuer les ennemis, développer de nouvelles compétences, _avancer_. Jusqu'à la fin. Comme pour tous les autres jeux. Peut-être que l'existence était une sorte d'immense jeu perpétuel, durant lequel une âme refaisait continuellement le même parcours, mais à des niveaux différents. Et tant qu'elle n'avait pas atteint son but – celui que chaque vie poursuit secrètement – elle recommençait. A d'autres niveaux, avec des camarades différents peut-être.

Kenma n'en était vraiment pas sûr, même s'il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser. Il ressassait assez souvent ses questions sur le fonctionnement de tout cela – sur son utilité aussi –, doutant du schéma déjà présent dans sa tête et à son application à sa propre vie. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire partie de ce Monde ? Serait-il une âme errante ? Pas qu'il croit aux fantômes et à toutes ses choses, mais plutôt au fait que l'on pouvait continuer d'exister sans avoir de but réel, en étant perdu. Peut-être Kenma n'avait-il comme raison d'être ici que d'élucider le mystère de ce fonctionnement universel ?

Puis un jour, brutalement, il cessa de douter.

Ce fut comme si le Soleil déchirait la nuit, ayant finalement décidé d'éclairer sa vie faite d'obscurité. Avoir traversé toute cette solitude lui parut maintenant en valoir la peine. Le passé n'avait plus aucune importance et seul le futur pourrait en avoir.

Il avait été ébloui. Il avait eu mal. Il s'était enfin senti en _sécurité_. Il _l_ 'avait rencontré.

Shoyo.

L'autre semblait tellement en accord avec tout ce qui l'entourait que Kenma s'était irrémédiablement senti attiré. Par ses cheveux de feu, défiants le bleu du ciel et le vert de la Nature. Par ses yeux rieurs faits d'ambre fondue, et desquels s'échappaient une douceur et une énergie indomptables. Par son corps se mouvant dans une impression de fluidité, comme s'il se moquait du vent ébouriffant ses vêtements. Tout en l'autre respirait la force de vivre.

Et le blond ne comprenait pas.

Lui, l'électron libre, le paria, l'âme brisée, s'était soudainement senti rattaché au monde avec une violence inconnue. Il l'avait finalement ressenti : il s'était _naturellement_ connecté avec l'autre. Il était normal. Il était _humain_.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Shoyo lui avait souri, d'un sourire si éclatant, si perçant, si _vivant_. Comme si lui aussi l'avait ressenti.

Ils étaient en harmonie.

Pour _l'éternité_.

Finalement, le but de Kenma avait seulement été de trouver son âme-sœur.

* * *

 **Bon, je crois avoir déjà fait pire :D (et mieux aussi mais CHUUUUUT :P)**

 **Review ?**


End file.
